Adios
by Beauty Dark
Summary: Ella solo quería descansar.


Viendo hacia el suelo… ¿Suelo? ¿En realidad así se llama?, no lo sé, solo veo luces y pequeños puntos moviéndose bajo de mi… sonrió con gracia, siempre diciendo que no podía soportar las alturas, que sufría de vértigo y ahora, ni siquiera sé a qué piso me encuentro pero no puedo distinguir a un camión de un carro, mucho menos a las personas. Otro pasó.

_-Estúpida._

Otra lagrima… a veces otro miedo es el que te cura del anterior, este es mi caso. Otro pasó.

_-Maldita perra. Grita. –Ordena._

Solo quiero desaparecer, miro otra vez al cielo y veo a la luna de un color escarlata y sonrió con tristeza, si esta igual que yo, sangra.

_Un golpe más fuerte rompe su mejilla y su ojo se inflama._

Esta es mi única salida, si, lo único que me hará sentir mejor y me sacara de este terror, toco mi vientre plano, tengo miedo, todos apuntan y critican sin ver mi punto de vista. Otra lagrima y otro pasó más.

_-Eres un monstruo Usagi._

Si, lo era. ¿Qué más da? Miro de nuevo hacia abajo y todo parece tan armonioso, porque el mundo sigue girando aun que tú no estés bien, todos tienen una vida y yo quiero perder la mía ahora mismo.

_Una penetración ruda quita la pequeña tela de virginidad mientras un aullido sale de su boca, trata de huir de la realidad, quiere pensar que es un sueño pero su vientre le dice lo contrario._

-¿Por qué? –Grito intentando vanamente obtener respuesta. Me tomo la cabeza con fuerza por las imagines vienen a mi mente.

_Pezones casi a punto de sangrar, un vientre lleno de sangre, ropa rota, su cabello cortado por burla de su atacante._

Toco ahora mi cabello sobre mi hombro y vuelvo a aullar de dolor.

_-Qué bonito pelo... – la expresión del hombre era de sorna mientras veía el pelo dorado tan cuidado de la chica que llegaba al su cintura. –Que lastima que lo amas tanto._

Mi cabello siempre fue algo que cuidaba, siempre lo presumía y ahora… tan corto… como mis alas, me las han arrebatado. Me han arrancado la vida, en tan poco tiempo.

Miro al cielo y veo una estrella y lo recuerdo… la única persona a la que ame, que me amo, me defendió y sin pensarlo se abalanzó contra quien fuera.

_-Que lindos… dos niños. _

Hasta el último momento fue mi salvador.

-Seiya.

_Una pelea corta, tenía las de ganar el joven que pateaba a su contrincante pero no se había percatado del arma de fuego, el no pero la chica sí._

_-Un arma… CUIDA… -No termino su frase antes de ver los sesos de su amado esparcirse por el cemento y un poco hacia su cara. –No… No… NO_

-SEIYA. –grito con todas mis fuerzas, mph como si eso fuera a revivirlo, pero dejó caer mis lágrimas.

_-Es tu culpa que mi hermano haya muerto. –El mayor de los Kou exploto._

_-Lárgate. –corrió el menor, no la dejaron despedirse del cuerpo de su amado._

-Monstruo… -susurro para mí mientras toco mis labios saboreando la palabra. –Eso soy.

Mi vestido blanco vuela con el viento, el favorito de Seiya… dejo ver todos mis moretones de los brazos y cuello, tan solo una semana y esas huellas no desaparecerán. "Ni desaparecerá" me sonrió mientras cierro los ojos, días sin cerrarlos y ahora recuerdo por qué.

_En las calles abandonadas de un barrio acomodado las sirenas se escuchan… mientras la chica casi agonizando intenta levantarse… sus senos empiezan a doler y su vientre está totalmente ultrajado._

-Pistola… - lo único horrible que no puedo bloquear, el frio metal penetrándome.

_-Oh por Dios… -exclama una policía atónita por su visión, un chico con la cabeza destrozada de un balazo y una chica semi-desnuda y llena de golpes._

-¿Dios? –Trato de encontrar un significado o algo, pero nada. Esto es una mierda.

Camino por la orilla y escucha mi mente un "detente" y mi corazón grita "hazlo"

-No queda nada… solo esto. –Vuelvo a tocar mi vientre, no sé si estaré esperando un hijo pero el doctor dijo que era improbable que me embarazara… por siempre, ese maldito me arruino la vida. Y él esta impune en las calles. Gracias a mi querido hermano.

El viento gira a mí alrededor alentándome y recuerdo cuando plantee la idea de abortar.

_Aun con cuerpo lastimado una bofetada recibió de parte de su hermano. _

_-Eres un monstruo, terminar con la vida de un inocente no es la opción. –Haruka había hablado y eso significaba que toda la familia lo apoyaría._

_-TU NO SABES QUE ES EL MIEDO DE TAL VEZ ESTAR EMBARAZADA DE UN A LUZ A UN ENGENDRO. _

-No. –Eso no sucederá.

Cierro los ojos y me imagino a Seiya frente de mí, sonriendo como siempre, sus ojos zafiro llenos de alegría como cuando salimos por primera vez "Bombón" es como si lo escuchara de verdad, llamándome, trato de tocarlo en mi mente, pero no está.

-Te amo. –"Y yo te amo a ti mi dulce Bombón" No estoy loca, lo escucho… al menos mi corazón, sí. Cruel que tu familia te rechace por algo tan infortunado.

_-No harás cargos. Llamará la atención de los medios, será una deshonra para la familia.- Dijo su hermano mientras su madre lloraba y se iba.-Además Zafiro es un hombre con más dinero y solo será una batalla perdida._

_-Que deshonra, peor aún que ese Kou. –Decía la mujer mientras salía y dejaba a su hija atónita. ¿Deshonra? Aquel que murió por ella era una "deshonra" tiro una mirada furibunda a su hermano. Zafiro simplemente quedaría impune por una deshonra… entonces exploto aquella rubia._

_-LOS ODIOS. –y así salió dispara de su casa para ya no regresar._

–Espérame. Por favor. –Un paso… un paso… solo eso me separa de mi verdadera meta y entonces siento mi pie caer y mi cuerpo también. Cámara lenta, abro los ojos y veo detrás mío a mi mejor amiga.

-NO. –Minako corre desde atrás pero ya no la veo, solo su rostro de angustia y entonces, miro de nuevo a la Luna y sigue roja… y veo una estrella fugaz surcar cerca de ella.

Miro hacia arriba y veo a Seiya y cierro los ojos tirándola hacia el suelo para caer en picada, el viento me envuelve y las lágrimas salen de mí, no son de arrepentimiento, es felicidad.

-Adi…

_Las noticias anuncia el suicidio de Usagi Tsukino hermana de Haruka Tsukino dueño de los tele marketing más exitosos de Tokio. Una joven criada en una jaula de oro, todos creen que fue porque iba a ser desheredada por su compromiso con el músico Seiya Kou a pesar de la desaprobación de su familia…_


End file.
